


Miles finds a Fanfic

by jenilynn998200



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenilynn998200/pseuds/jenilynn998200
Summary: Miles finds fanfic about himself. What could it have to do with you?





	

You walk into your office, first thing in the morning. It’s quiet and peaceful, So much easier for you to try and get some work done before everyone else arrives. You make a habit of it every day. This morning, you weren’t alone. Miles is sitting in your chair, waiting for you. You smile at him “Good morning, Miles. What’s up?”  
He breaks into a huge grin. “It is a good morning. I found another fanfic about me.”   
You laugh “Of course you did, you find one every other day.”   
Miles giggles “ Come on, let me read it to you. You’ll like this one.”

Sitting down across from him, you let out a sigh. “Okay, Miles whatcha got”  
He clears his throat dramatically, brandishing the paper in front of him. He raises his eyebrow at you and reads aloud. “He slid his hand up my thigh, looking into my eyes. His dark eyes told me that he wanted me right there. His other hand pulled me close, and in one smooth motion, unzipped my dress. He slowly slid the soft satin off of my shoulders and stared at me hungrily as it pooled around my feet. Miles licked his lips, oblivious to the rest of the world. ‘I am going to enjoy this’ he growled, pushing me roughly to the floor.” 

You feel the heat race to your cheeks, unable to look at him. “How did you find this?” You thought you had hidden all links to your blog. You hadn’t even written anything since you were hired into Rooster Teeth. Miles comes around the desk and kneels in front of you. “I found the story first, and looked into your blog. One of the emails you listed is the alternate one you have posted publicly. Hey, look,” He rests his hand on your knee “It’s okay. I liked it. I really did.” He stands, pulling you up with him, and wraps his arms around you, hugging you tight. You lay your head on his chest, trying to figure out how you’re going to live this down. Taking a deep breath, you look up, ready to defend yourself, but find yourself staring into Miles’s eyes. You become aware of him pressing into you, so hard. Miles winks at you and murmurs “I told you I liked it.” He tilts his head down and brushes his lips to yours, then pulls away. Still looking into your eyes, he swipes the paper off of your desk. “I have some reading to do.” He turns and walks through your door, closing it behind him.

You collapse into your chair, breathless. Once you can think clearly again, you really need to change your email address.


End file.
